Le huitième sanctuaire
by atomic Cam's
Summary: Le mystere d'un sanctuaire inconnu amènera avec lui pas mal d'histoires ...
1. contrariété

**Le huitième sanctuaire**

Chapitre 1 : Contrariété

**Complexe Cheyenne Mountain**

Hammond: on est bien d'accord colonel?

Ces paroles réveillèrent un colonel perdu dans ses pensées dirigées essentiellement sur la pêche et sur une femme fatale blonde aux yeux bleu lagon!

Jack: hum...oui évidemment mon général!

Il ne sut quoi dire d'autre. Jack ne savait même pas de quoi le général parlait, ni les autres d'ailleurs. En effet ils étaient tous, sg1 et Hammond, en salle de briefing pour préparer une nouvelle mission de reconnaissance. Daniel et Sam étaient devant le tableau rétroprojecteur et expliquaient clairement la présence de civilisations et les richesses du sous-sol minier. Teal'c quant à lui écoutait paisiblement les dires de ses coéquipiers, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jack!

Ce n'est qu'aux paroles du général que tous stoppèrent leur activité pour écouter la réponse de Jack. Et quand celui-ci fut réveillé, il regarda Sam et répondit.

Tous évitèrent de rire et le général après avoir hoché la tête en signe de déception ironique regarda Jack en lui montrant fièrement qu'il venait de le surprendre en pleine rêverie et qu'encore une fois son second venait de se faire piéger!

Jack, qui ne comprenait décidément rien, regarda tour à tour Daniel, Teal'c et Sam d'un ton interrogateur. Daniel lui fit un non de la tête et suivi le général qui venait de quitter la pièce. Teal'c préféra s'éclipser pour ne pas avoir à tout reexpliquer à O'neill. Il ne restait plus que Sam. C'était la seule chance pour Jack de ne pas arriver comme un imbécile sur une planète inconnue et surtout de ne pas poser de questions auxquelles Daniel se serait empressé de répondre en vainqueur!

Jack se retourna donc vers Sam avec un regard de chien battu auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister. Mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci avait déjà fuit dans son labo pour échapper à la corvée. Le colonel n'en fut pas vexé et s'empressa de lui courir après. Quand il arriva devant le labo de Sam, il le trouva vide, ce qui le choqua, lui qui avait toujours l'habitude de voir son major assise sur la chaise, plongée dans ses pensées. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière puis fit demi-tour.

Sam était en réalité cachée derrière la porte. En effet ce briefing avait été pénible et compliqué à expliquer de sorte que tout le monde comprenne. Elle ne voulait pas tout redire une fois de plus et elle avait envie de laisser son colonel dans la détresse. Juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre se chamailler avec Daniel comme avant et un peu pour le plaisir qu'il la cherche et lui court après.

Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus de bruit dans le couloir, elle sortit juste la tête de l'entrebâillement de la porte de son labo pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction par où était parti Jack, puis sans regarder, elle se précipita dans la direction opposée pour se préparer à sa prochaine mission. Sam fut stoppée dans sa course quand elle entra en collision avec un homme. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour s'excuser.

Jack: alors Carter on m'évite? dit-il fièrement voyant la surprise de cette dernière

Sam: mon colonel? ...je ne vous avais pas vu! _sinon je ne serais pas sortie, pensa t'elle._

Comment était-il parvenu à faire le tour de l'étage et s'être retrouvé à cet endroit précis, juste devant elle en si peut de temps? Sam venait de se faire avoir par son colonel, il avait été, pour une fois, plus malin qu'elle!

Jack: bon ben il me semble que là vous ne pouvez plus m'échapper!

Sam: je ne vous fuyais pas, je vous assure, c'est juste que mon réacteur à naqu...

Jack: CARTER! Je vous connais bien et vous êtes partie en courant!

Sam lui décrocha un sourire et se mit à rire à voix basse. C'est vrai, elle l'avait fuit, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et il le savait.

Jack : donc en tant qu'otage, dit-il plein d'humour, vous allez être obligée de me refaire le briefing en intégral !

Sam était un tontiné étonnée même si elle savait parfaitement que son colonel n'écoutait jamais rien à leurs réunions ! Elle voulut donc vérifier que ses pressentiments s'avéraient exacts :

Sam : permettez mon audace mon colonel, mais vous n'avez absolument rien écouté ?

Jack : si mais disons que je n'ai rien retenu ! _il esquissa un sourire narquois_. Vous savez comment est Daniel, il parle, il en devient soporifique. Et puis vous savez les briefings, débriefings ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé ! D'ailleurs j'ai d'autres choses à penser !

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'à chaque briefing il pensait à elle, à la pêche, mais surtout à elle ! Jack voulut faire un brin d'humour, pour avoir le plaisir de faire rire son major, mais Sam était déjà partie. Jack se résolu à se taire et la suivie sagement. Ainsi pendant leur préparation, Sam refaisait le résumé du briefing à un colonel plutôt concentré !

Sg1 devait se rendre sur une planète du système solaire voisin : P4X968. Le général avait parlait de mission de routine ce qui fit raller Jack et sourire Sam. Chaque fois que le général abordait le mot « routine », il se passait toujours des évènements imprévisibles qui provoquaient des catastrophes entraînant ainsi un danger pour la Terre.

Ils passèrent la porte comme à leur habitude, partagés entre rires, peur et appréhension !

**P4X968**

Cette fois-ci tout semblait bien se passer. La planète était accueillante et ressemblante, à quelques détails près, à la Terre.

Jack aperçu un lac et demanda, non sans ironie pour faire comprendre qu'il désirait des congés, s'il y avait des poissons. A ces mots, Daniel sourit de façon crispée puis regarda Teal'c qui leva un sourcil plein d'incompréhension. Les deux hommes s'empressèrent de se diriger vers le nord pour chercher des présences des civilisations décelées grâce à la sonde.

Sam vit Teal'c et Daniel partir et les suivis innocemment.

Jack : CARTER vous faites quoi là ! Nous on va vers le sud, et vous avez des prélèvements à faire il me semble !

Sam : oui mais je pensais y aller avec Teal'c et puis…

Jack : mais qu'est ce que vous avez aujourd'hui à vouloir vous débarrasser de moi !

Le colonel ne comprenait plus rien et Sam, elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Daniel et Teal'c étaient parti aussi précipitamment.

Jack innocemment : …j'ai posé une question à laquelle ni Daniel ni Teal'c n'a voulu répondre, et je me disais que vous…

Sam : AH ! Ça y est, je comprends… !

Jack : vous comprenez quoi ?

Sam : pardon , … euh non rien !

L'astrophysicienne venait de tout saisir : son colonel avait posé une question sur le briefing aux deux autres, qui en fait fuyaient littéralement Jack pour ne pas lui répondre. Ils l'avaient lâchement abandonnée aux griffes de Jack !

Et c'était pour ça que le colonel voulait qu'elle reste avec lui, pour avoir sa réponse !

Jack : voilà, j'aimerais savoir qu'elle était la question du général ce matin.

Sam sourit en direction de son colonel et se remit au travail comme si de rien n'était.

Jack : eh carter , répondez moi…c'est un …ordre !

Sam : vous savez mon colonel cela s'appelle de l'abus de pouvoir ! dit-elle en riant

Jack : sans doute ! Allez répondez-moi, s'il vous plait !

Sam cédant : le général vous a demandé si vous étiez d'accord pour que Janet vous fasse un check up complet après chaque mission au lieu d'un par semaine !

Jack : aahh… si ce n'est que ça je survivrais, … même si moi et les piqûres…dit-il fièrement en repartant, soulagé, en direction du lac.

Sam : j'en doute, mais si tu le dis ! murmura t'elle.

Sam n'avait pas dit toute la vérité au colonel et se réjouissait du moment où ce dernier saurait l'intégralité de la question du général. Jack se retourna en voyant que son second ne le suivait pas. Elle était restée près de la porte, le regardant partir, perdue dans ses pensées, un sourire non dissimulé et collé, sur les lèvres. Le colonel, pas dupe malgré ce qu'il aimait faire croire, revint en courant vers Sam.

Jack : « CARTER » cria t-il entre deux foulés.

Sam sorti précipitamment de ses rêves :

Sam : mon colonel ? Quelque chose ne va pas? Fit-elle innocente.

Jack : je veux la vérité, TOUTE la vérité cette fois !

Sam : en fait…le général, voyant que vous n'écoutiez rien, vous a posé une deuxième question !

Jack : qui est… ?

Sam : il vous a demandé si vous étiez d'accord pour ne pas prendre de congés, finir tous vos rapports en retard, et donc ne pas aller à la pêche !

Sam ne put retenir son fou rire en voyant le visage de son colonel se dégradé au fur et à mesure qu'elle achevait sa phrase. Et la réaction de Jack ne se fut pas attendre !

Jack : alors là il en est hors de question !

Sam : je ne veux pas vous faire de peine mais si j'ai bonne mémoire, il me semble vous avoir entendu répondre « oui évidemment mon général » ! Ce qui signifierait donc que vous consentiez à faire passer votre travail avant votre plaisir personnel…

Jack :….carter, carter, carter…laissez moi vous dire une chose : le jour où je sacrifierai la pêche pour un fichu papier je vous autorise à me mettre la plus grosse claque que vous puissiez donner !Pour vous dire !

Non mais juste une question : pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue à mon secours devant le général ?

Sam : c'était trop amusant de vous voir ainsi et en plus je n'en avais pas envie ! C'est vrai vous n'écoutiez même pas ce que je pouvais dire alors que je me suis cassé la tête à tout expliquer de façon claire pour ne pas vous semer ! C'est très râlant mon colonel !

Le major fière de l'effet produit par ses paroles rangea ses instruments, tourna les talons au colonel, et parti en direction du point de rendez-vous fixé avec Daniel et Teal'c.

Jack : « CARTER », je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, REVENEZ !

Sam riant : mais moi j'en ai fini avec vous mon colonel !

Sam s'arrêta de rire net, elle venait de réaliser la portée de ses paroles. Elle se retourna aussitôt pour implorer Jack du regard, mais elle le vit figé, déboussolé et …triste. Elle fit un pas en arrière mais son colonel lui passa devant et se dirigea sans rien dire au point de RDV. Sam voulut se rattraper mais ce fut peine perdue.

Sam : mon colonel, je suis confuse, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, et …

Il la coupa dans ses excuses !

Jack : Major, nous allons être en retard, veuillez accélérer le mouvement!

Sam n'en revenait pas, il l'avait appelé « major » même pas « carter ". Là il lui en voulait et Sam se sentait plus que triste du fait que le colonel, son colonel, s'adresse à elle de cette façon !

Cette ambiance pesante se poursuivit jusqu'au retour de Daniel et Teal'c. L'archéologue était aux anges, lui et le jaffa avaient trouvé un village où les gens étaient restés à une époque similaire à l'ère musulmane sur Terre. Mais leurs dieux n'étaient, apparemment, pas tellement présents dans leur religion. En effet d'après Daniel elle se basait sur l'influence du destin et sur les prophéties !

Teal'c, comme à son habitude, ouvrit la marche vers le village, suivit du colonel puis Daniel et enfin Sam, qui était toujours aussi mal à l'aise face à Jack.

Daniel, qui remarqua la tension entre ses deux amis, ralenti son allure et se mit ainsi à la hauteur de Sam, voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Sam resta brève et ne donna pas tous les détails, dont sa phrase aussi blessante pour son colonel. L'archéologue, en bon conseillé, dit à son amie ; de manière sous-entendue ; que vu les sentiments que Jack avait pour elle, cette querelle ne durerait pas ! Sam pour sauver les apparences, maintenu quelle ne savait pas de quoi voulait parler Daniel ! Mais secrètement elle était ravie de ce que venait de lui dire Daniel. « Cela se voyait-il tant que ça ? »

Ils arrivèrent ainsi au bout de 15 minutes aux abords du village. Il n'était pas très grand mais assez riche et plutôt bien ornementé malgré la pauvreté architecturale.

A l'agréable surprise de Sam, les femmes n'étaient pas voilées ni parquées derrière des rideaux, comme chez les musulmans. Elle arbora donc un magnifique sourire qui n'échappa pas à Jack. Il rageait intérieurement d'avoir réagit de cette manière, mais il avait été tellement vexé et choqué que Sam « en avait fini avec lui », qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui, qu'il n'avait pu contenir sa tristesse.

Soudain leurs regards se croisèrent : Sam arrêta subitement de sourire et baissa la tête alors que Jack se sentait honteux de la faire souffrir. Ils mirent une fois de plus leurs ressentiments de côté et entrèrent dans le village.

**Village Boreallis**

Le chef, un homme allant sur ses 60 ans, les accueilli merveilleusement bien, ce qui étonna nos protagonistes. En effet tous les habitants s'inclinèrent au passage de ces voyageurs galactiques. Tous, non, le fils du chef resta debout, bras croisés, poings serrés, et provoqua la colère de son père. Ce jeune homme, quelque peu entêté, devait avoir environ 30 ans. Il regarda Sam fixement pendant qu'elle traversait le village, puis, comme s'il était frustré, rentra sauvagement dans sa tante.

Sg1 fut invité à faire connaissance avec les habitants dans une tante « commune » où se joignirent les villageois en assemblée. Le chef, Artelis, émerveillé par tout ce que les terriens pouvaient apporter aux siens, écouté attentivement tel un enfant auquel on raconte une histoire. Mais lorsque Daniel leur avoua, après étude de leurs fresques, que leurs deux peuples provenaient de la même planète, la Terre, le chef ouvrit de grands yeux, se leva, et dit fermement à son peuple qu Daniel avait tort. Il acceptait la possibilité qu'une des leurs aime un terrien mais il ne pensait pas que leurs deux peuples pouvaient s'unir et avoir une descendance ! Le fils du chef, nommé Timokaï, en revanche parut fortement intéressé par cette découverte. Ce dernier quitta immédiatement la tante, lâchant un sourire en coin à l'attention de Sg1 et surtout de Jack qui ne s'en aperçu pas. En effet toute son attention se portait sur…Sam…bien sûr ! Il venait à se demander comment on pouvait aimer une personne aussi fort et le faire perpétuellement souffrir !

Après tous ces échanges culturels, le chef fit faire une visite « guidée » de son village. Mais tous continuaient de s'abaisser au passage de Sg1. Jack et Daniel ne le supportaient plus, aussi Daniel prit l'initiative de parler au chef seul à seul, pour ne pas offenser les villageois !

Daniel : Excusez-moi Artelis, mais pourquoi se prosternent-ils ainsi ? C'est pour vous honorer ou…

Artelis : Bien sûr que non, Fraï Daniel, c'est pour VOUS honorer ! dit-il un tantinet surpris.

Daniel : mais pour quelle raison ? Et quelle est la signification de ce mot, Fraï, que vous rattachez au nom de chacun de nous ? questionna t-il en montrant son équipe et lui-même.

Artelis : Mais c'est parce que nous vous devons le respect et puis Fraï est un qualificatif. Il désigne une personne ou une chose si importante qu'on lui voue un culte…

Daniel : vous voulez dire « sacré » ?

Artelis : pas exactement Fraï Daniel ! Pour une personne on dit « Fraï » si on croit en elle et qu'on l'honore !

Daniel : Je pense avoir compris, cela signifie « saint » ? Non ? Dite le si je me trompe !

Artelis : Non, vous êtes dans le vrai Fraï Daniel !

Daniel : Bien maintenant que nous nous comprenons, il fout que je vous en dise un peu plus sur nous ! Nous ne sommes ni sacrés, ni des saints et encore moins de Dieux !

Artelis : Si ce blaspheme est une épreuve morale pour tester me force et me fidélité, sachez que je la passerais avec honneur et réussite !

Daniel : Non ! et arrêtez avec votre Fraï, c'est très aimable de votre part et nous sommes très flattés que vous nous honoriez de cette façon, mais c'est aussi très gênant ! Comprenez-nous, personnellement j'ai l'impression d'être un usurpateur chaque fois que vous me nommez ainsi !

Artelis : Oui je comprends et nous respecterons votre choix ! Vous faites preuve d'une franchise exemplaire ! Bien d'autre se seraient jouer de nous ! Mais dans ce cas comment désirez-vous que l'on vous appelle ?

Daniel : et bien appelez-moi simplement « Daniel » !

Sam : et moi « Sam » ! dit-elle alors qu'elle venait de se joindre à la conversation.

Daniel : Oui et là vous avez Jack et Teal'c, dit-il en désignant les concernés. Nous sommes comme vous, identiquement faits. Hormis la technologie, nous n'avons rien que vous n'ayez ! Nous sommes vos égaux dans tous les sens du terme. Et bien plus que vous le croyez !

Artelis : comment cela, expliquez-moi !

Daniel : et bien je ne sais quel exemple prendre mais…Disons que tout comme vous nous avons des qualités et surtout des défauts ! Voyez Teal'c, il ne parle jamais et c'est d'un ennuyeux parfois !

A ces mots Teal'c, comme venait de le dire Daniel, ne trouva rien de mieux que de soulever un sourcil et de regarder l'archéologue d'une mine déconfite. Mais Daniel ne semblait pas surpris de sa réaction et continua son énumération !

Daniel : et Sam, elle travail trop et ne s'en rend même pas compte !

Jack : je confirme ! Pour une fois il dit vrai Carter, vous ne faites que ça et vous refusez toute activité extérieure !… Comme la pêche ! dit-il froidement pour montrer à Sam qu'elle l'avait souvent repoussé.

Sam (voulant sauver la situation) : non, ce n'est pas que je ne fasse que ça mais j'aime ça et puis…

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour se défendre auprès de Daniel mais surtout auprès de Jack ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté ses invitations, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ! Non, elle avait tout simplement peur de céder à ses sentiments et de le regretter plus tard, peur de sa réaction ! Mais pendant qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, Jack, comme toujours, l'observait et voyait tout l'effet produit par ses derniers mots. Daniel lui continuait impassible.

Daniel : Bon, je continu ! euh…Aussi, moi j'ai tendance à être trop curieux et ça me joue des tours ! Mais le pire je pense que c'est Jack ! Il est systématiquement en retard et trouve toujours des excuses à faire frémir ! De plus il râle à longueur de journée, n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit, et il est pourvu d'un humour qui n'est pas du goût de tout le monde ! Il a aussi une fâcheuse…

Jack (qui venait d'arriver) : Bon il est pas idiot le monsieur, je crois qu'il a bien saisi la nuance de défaut et d'égalité !

Sam voulut sourire mais elle repensa aussitôt à l'incident de la matinée et aux dernières paroles de Jack et son visage se crispa ! Elle voulut se reprendre pour donner le change et cacher, une fois de plus, ses sentiments et ses faiblesses !

Sam : oui mais nous avons aussi des qualités !

Daniel : Ah oui, évidemment, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Tenez, Teal'c est un valeureux guerrier, Sam est une des personnes les plus intelligents de notre planète ! De plus Jack est…euh…ça ne me vient pas de suite. Quant à moi je pense être…

Jack : TROP MODESTE !

Teal'c sourit, (rare !), Sam se mit à rire ce qui poussa Jack à lâcher un sourire à son attention, Artelis ne s'en priva pas non plus§ Vraiment cette équipe semblait une vraie famille, aux yeux du chef, se chamaillant comme des frères et sœurs et s'aimant de la même manière ! Ou plus…..

Mais ils sont loin d'imaginer qu'en ce moment même, alors qu'ils se chamaillent, certains se préparent à passer à l'action !

A SUIVRE…

Dans : le huitième sanctuaire

Chapitre 2 : l'enlèvement !

Atomic Cam's .

Bon c'est ma première fanfiction et je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite, alors si celle-ci vous a plu, faites-le moi savoir ! Merci.

De plus je tenais à remercier une amie qui m'a dit comment faire parvenir et écrire ma fic sur ! Merci Elodie soit Mione90 !


	2. légendes et enlèvement

**Le huitième sanctuaire**

Chapitre 2: Légendes et enlèvement

_La scène se déroule toujours dans le village boreallis_

Daniel et Jack continuaient leur activité favorite : la dispute, sous le regard décontenancé de Teal'c et les yeux pleins de malice de Sam !

Mais cette dernière reprit vite le fil de la conversation, qu'il l'intéressait fortement. De plus elle avait quelque chose à rajouter, quelque chose qui lui tenait profondément à cœur :

Sam : mais tout comme chez nous, les femmes ne sont ni esclaves, ni soumises et elles n'ont pas à se cacher, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et comprendre !

Artelis : en effet…Sam…mais vous devez savoir que cela est ressent, et que ce changement a été brutal est incompris par certains ! En réalité cela fait à peine 15 youvis qu'elles ont ces droits ! Je m'étais juré de les libérer quand je monterai sur le trône et que je gouvernerai ce village ! Malheureusement tous ne sont pas du même avis que moi et mon fils ne supporte pas cette égalité entre lui et « n'importe quelle » femme. Pour lui les femmes sont inférieures aux homes et doivent les servir, et en tant que futur chef il est craint et en profite pour faire ce qu'il veut des femmes !

Sam pensante : « Mais il se prend pour qui ce barbare, si je l'avais là, devant moi il passerait un sal quart d'heure ! En plus il n'a pas de chance il est tombé sur la fervente protectrice de la cause des femmes ! Non allez, Sam, on se calme, tu fais comme si Artelis n'avait rien dit ! » Puis chuchotant sans s'en rendre compte : « et s'il me cherche l'autre je vais lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée ! »

Elle se mit à rire, ce qui n'échappa pas à son supérieur.

Jack l'entendant : Carter ?

Sam s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire : OH…excusez-moi !

Artelis, s'étant retourné pour discuter avec une jeune fille depuis quelques minutes, n'avait pas assisté au monologue de Sam. Malgré cela cette dernière se senti gênée voyant que son colonel, lui, n'avait rien loupé. Le colonel se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota :

Jack : dites-moi carter, je suppose que vous étiez en train d'établir un plan pour montrer à ce guignol de fils de chef que les femmes valent plus que ça ?

Le major sourit et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, son supérieur se mit à rire, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et s'exclama :

Jack : qu'est ce qu'il me tarde de vous voir lui mettre une raclée ! Vous êtes très sexy lorsque vous vous mettez en colère et plus encore quand votre adversaire est un homme !

Alors que Sam saisit le sens des paroles de Jack, celui-ci la regarda avec un sourire coquin puis commença à s'en aller. Comme ils étaient face à face Jack passa devant Sam pour s'en aller et en profita ! Au moment où il la croisa dans sa trajectoire, il ralentit légèrement et en passant à sa hauteur, lui frôla l'épaule ! A ce contact Sam se retourna, le regardant s'éloigner. Elle aimait lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle, généralement elle lui faisait son plus beau sourire et c'était elle qui tournait les talons et s'en allait pendant que, lui, la regarder ! Mais là ils avaient échangé leurs rôles, et Sam ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça, sans qu'elle ait le dernier mot ! Et pour ne pas perdre la face devant son colonel et ne pas lui montrer l'effet de ses dires sur elle, Sam s'adressa à son supérieur qui, donc, lui tournait le dos !

Sam : si c'est votre manière de me faire vos excuses, mon colonel, sachez que je les accepte, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous !

Jack se retourna, étonné les paroles de son second. Elle avait beaucoup d'audace et elle savait pertinemment qu'aucun rapport ne ferait mention de telles paroles ! En moins d'une minute elle avait réussi, non seulement à avoir le dernier mot, mais aussi à lui ôter toute l'assurance qu'il avait acquéri l'instant d'avant ! Cette femme était décidément aussi coriace et têtue que lui ! Sam de son côté lui fit son plus beau sourire, et comme à son habitude, se retourna et se dirigea vers Artelis qui les attendait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ces deux là avaient oublié leur période de froid et s'étaient immédiatement rapprochés !

Daniel et Teal'c, pour une fois n'avaient rien entendu des échanges vocaux de nos deux militaires. Ils avaient continué leur inspection d'un autre monument.

Sg1 était finalement réunie devant le chef du village.

Artelis : bien…où en étions-nous ? Ca y est, je me souviens, les femmes ! Pour tout vous dire, je les trouve intelligentes et plus malines que les hommes et elles apportent beaucoup au village depuis qu'elles ont leurs mots à dire ! Mais même si elles sont libres elles ont voulu maintenir toutes les coutumes de l'ancienne époque, dont la Taïla. C'est une fête qui se déroule le soir du 18èm voyssis de chaque youvis, ce que vous appelez des « années » d'après Daniel. D'ailleurs la prochaine va se passer demain soir.

Pendant que Daniel discutait avec le chef, Jack ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de Sam pour, une fois de plus solliciter son aide ! Mais il fit cela de sorte que se soit elle qui l'aide et non lui qui lui demande son aide ! (Malin le colonel !)

Jack semblant s'adresser à tous : j'ai encore rien compris ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'aimerait assez pour m'expliquer leurs unités !

Et tombant dans ce piège plein de malice :

Sam : et bien pour faire simple, ce qu'ils appellent un voyssis est ce que nous avons coutume de nommer un mois. De même un youvis correspondrait à une année. Mais c'est bien plus compliqué parce qu'ici le soleil a un cycle plus long que sur Terre. Pour être précise, il tourne deux fois plus lentement que chez nous. Ce qui revient à dire qu'un voyssis vaut réellement 2 mois et un youvis vaut 2 ans.

Soudain l'astrophysicienne releva la tête et regarda son colonel. Elle fut toute chamboulait, et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du piège que lui avait tendu Jack, et surtout qu'elle était tombée les deux pieds dedans ! Lui souriait bêtement en rêvassant, heureux que son plan ait marché, que Sam soit tombée dedans, et que celle-ci soit, à présent, « désarmée » face à lui. Jack pensait s'être venger de son second et arborait désormais un sourire vainqueur. Mais Sam n'avait pas jeté l'éponge (non pas bob, oups !). Le colonel lui demanda innocemment :

Jack : sinon, que disiez-vous major ?

Sam sentit là, l'occasion de prendre sa revanche. Une fois de plus son supérieur s'était perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas écoutait !

Sam : comment ? Vous n'avez toujours rien écouté, pas étonnant que vous ne compreniez rien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, et pour venger les milliers de personnes que vous n'avez jamais déniées écouter, je ne répèterai aucune syllabe de ce que j'ai dit 3 minutes plutôt !

Sam frôlait l'insubordination mais elle savait pertinemment que SON colonel ne lui ferrait pas de rapport, rien que le fait qu'il soit obliger de TOUT retranscrire l'en empêcherait ! Elle avait raison et comme pour lui prouver, Jack lui fit un sourire en coin montrant ainsi qu'une fois de plus elle avait eu le dernier mot et l'avait battu à son propre jeu !

Après cette petite activité fort divertissante, tous les deux se concentrèrent sur ce que demandait Daniel !

Daniel : Mais malgré tout je n'ai pas saisi en quoi consiste cette « Taïla » ?

Artelis : nous faisons un grand feu de bois vert, qui symbolise l'unité du peuple, et les femmes dansent, seules puis en couple avec un homme, dans la fumée. Heureusement les brindilles utilisées pour ce feu ont la particularité de faire de la fumée non toxique et de couleur bleutée ! Puis les hommes portent les femmes jusqu'à leur tante, quand la fête est terminée bien entendu ! C'est à cet instant que la femme décide si l'homme peut rester et passer la nuit avec elle ou, s'il la laisse et rentre seul dans sa propre tante !

Sam outrée : pardon ? J'ai peur de comprendre, en réalité ces femmes, que vous dites libres, ne sont là que pour exalter les envies et les fantasmes des hommes ! Puis pour que ces messieurs soient contents elles se donnent à eux sans broncher en bonnes servantes qu'elles sont ! C'est écœurant et moi qui pensais que votre peuple était différent des autres et qui vous étiez un homme en avance sur votre temps !

_Puis avec un sourire ironique elle continua sans laisser à Artelis ou même à Jack le moyen de la résonner ou de l'arrêter _: je me trompais, en réalité vous les exhibez et elles sont presque traitées comme des filles de joie ! C'est pitoyable et personnellement…..

Artelis : NON !

Sam fut aussitôt sorti de ses pensées et leva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux, malgré sa colère étaient toujours aussi éveillés et avaient toujours cette couleur magnifique qu'est le bleu ! Artelis, bien qu'il fut déstabilisé par ce spectacle d'une beauté rare, n'en laissa rien paraître et continua son exclamation ! Jack, quant à lui, était toujours aussi émerveillé par les yeux de son second si bien qu'il ne la lâchait plus du regard !

Artelis : arrêtez par pitié ! Vous me faite plus de mal avec ces paroles que milles flèches tirées à bout portant ! Je vous en pris, ne tirez pas de conclusions aussi rapidement ! Laissez moi vous expliquer pas mal de choses qui pourraient bien changer radicalement votre point de vue ! Nos femmes sont belle et bien libres ! C'est juste qu'elles sont très fières d'imiter les agissements de la déesse protectrice de notre village ! En effet, elles ont le choix, ce qui n'est pas rien quand on repense à toutes ces années de servitude et de soumission ! Ce sont elles les reines de la soirée, ce sont elles qui décident ! De plus, si je peux me permettre, danser coller-serrer avec l'homme qu'elles aiment ne les dérangent pas trop ! Car là aussi ce sont elles qui décident de tout et choisissent !

Daniel qui avait suivi la conversation ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

Daniel : cette déesse dont vous parlait, c'est celle dont parlent les fresques du temple ? Si je ne me trompe pas elle se nommait…Sajanitha !

Artelis : vous êtes dans le vrai Daniel, elle était, d 'après nos ancêtres, aussi vive que le vent des plaines et aussi maligne que le loup de la montagne ! Elle avait deux signes distinctifs : ses cheveux couleur or ne poussaient pas et restaient à la hauteur de ses oreilles, tel un homme. Aussi ses yeux avaient la couleur du lagon qui borde notre village ! Elle est la déesse toute puissante et elle contrôlait tous les éléments !

Daniel : elle devait être très belle.

Artelis : sûrement, je n'en sais rien, c'est ce qu'en disent les écrits des ancêtres !

Daniel : si vous permettez mon audace, je suis assez étonné de vous entendre parler de votre déesse au passé. Généralement les personnes qui croient en un dieu parlent de lui au présent ne serai ce que pour prouver qu'ils ont encore la foi et qu'ils attendent son retour !

Artelis : pour vous dire la vérité, il existe une prophétie qui annonce le retour de notre déesse le jour ou le pouvoir vacillera ! Mais personnellement je pense que ce sont les hommes qui étaient au pouvoir qui ont écrit cela afin qu'ils puissent continuer à dominer les femmes !

Bien maintenant que vous en savez suffisamment sur nous, j'aimerai finir rapidement la visite. En effet la nuit risque de tomber dans deux de vos heures, aussi il nous faut nous dépêcher. De plus je dois réunir le conseil qui décidera de la danse principale de la Taïla !

Les explorateurs intergalactiques continuaient leur promenade. Ils passèrent devant le temple dont avait parlé Daniel puis traversèrent un attroupement de villageois. Aussitôt, tous s'inclinèrent devant SG1 ! Daniel se tourna alors vers Artelis pour qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Artelis au peuple : mes amis, relevez-vous, ils ne sont pas ceux que nous attendions. Ils sont nos « frères » éloignés. J'avais tort ! Ils sont sages et comme moi ils croient en l'égalité entre l'homme et la femme ! Ainsi mes amis, ils désirent être appelés Daniel, Sam, Jack et Teal'c, et que vous restiez debout à leur passage ! (Puis fier, il cria) NOUS SOMMES EGAUX !

Les gens et surtout les femmes applaudirent, mais ne se levèrent pas. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de dix minutes que les premiers téméraires se risquèrent à se lever. Les autres, par la suite, voyant que rien ne se passer, décidèrent à leur tour de se redresser.

Artelis à SG1 : il faut les comprendre, c'est à cause de ces vieilles prophéties qui sont encrées dans la tête de mon peuple ! Ce sont nos croyances, on ne peut pas passer outre et les oublier en si peu de temps !

Teal'c : c'est la deuxième fois que vous parlait de ces prophéties, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre toute l'importance d'une telle croyance ! Il me semble aussi qu'il serait judicieux que vous approfondissiez vos explications à propos des prophéties ! Ainsi nous pourrions éviter d'agir sans penser aux conséquences !

Artelis : je crois en effet que se serait une bonne idée, et puis il me reste un peu de temps avant la réunion du conseil ! Allons donc sous ma tante et ensuite vous pourrez vous reposer jusqu'à demain dans vos tantes respectives que j'ai fait monter pour que vous soyez plus à votre aise !

Ainsi SG1 et le chef du village se dirigèrent vers la tante de ce dernier. Une fois confortablement installés, Artelis commença son inventaire des prophéties qui régissaient la vie de ses sujets et la sienne par la même occasion !

Artelis : en fait ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Notre village a une déesse, et une seule, qui est donc Sajanitha ! Ensuite il y a quatre prophéties et huit sanctuaires cachés !

Daniel : oh, c'est vraiment intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas Jack ?

Jack comme à son habitude : si, si bien sur Daniel ! Et je sens que nous n'allons pas tarder à payer le prix de notre visite !

Daniel : ben voyons, pour une fois que nous ne tombons pas sur des Goa'uld, il faut que vous dramatisiez ! Ces gens sont vraiment très gentils et civilisés ! Je ne vois pas en quoi…

Jack : c'est justement CELA le problème ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose et on finit toujours emprisonnés ou je ne sais quoi d'au…

Sam : MESSIEURS, je crois qu'Artelis aimerai finir ce que NOUS lui avons demandé de continuer !

Jack d'un air boudeur : ouais, ouais allez-y !

Artelis : bien je disais donc, chaque sanctuaire fut construit par les ancêtres dans des lieux en rapport avec les éléments ! Pour être plus précis, il existe 4 sanctuaires mineurs dédiés à la nature, à la terre, à la pierre et à la foudre ! Puis 3 un peu plus importants consacrés à l'eau, le feu et l'air ! Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous avais dit sur notre déesse ?

Sam : qu'elle contrôlait tous les éléments !

Artelis : c'est cela même. Et bien le huitième sanctuaire est le plus important de tous et il a été bâti pour honorer Sajanitha ! Malheureusement tous les sanctuaires ont été découverts grâce aux écrits des ancêtres mais ce dernier sanctuaire reste un vrai mystère ! En effet il n'est mentionné dans aucun de nos textes et personne ne connaît son emplacement !

Daniel : c'est vraiment dommage, une perte pareille ! Mais si je traduis toutes les inscriptions que j'ai découvertes dans le temple, je pourrais peut être apprendre quelque chose sur ce sanctuaire !

Jack : on ne s'emballe pas Daniel ! Il faudra demander l'accord du général pour rester un peu plus longtemps !

Artelis : pour finir, les prophéties parlent essentiellement de notre déesse : Une dit qu'à sa mort Sajanitha rassemblera tous ses pouvoirs pour renaître ! La deuxième est celle que je vous ai conté cette après-midi sur son retour. La troisième par contre dit que si un jour notre déesse unique venait à s'associer avec un humain alors l'enfant qui découlera de cette union serai l'héritier des pouvoirs de sa mère ! Ensuite la quatrième prophétie, ayant un rapport éloigné avec Sajanitha, prévoie l'arrivée de 3 saints qui seraient distingués par un symbole commun. Ils apporteraient la paix au sein du pouvoir du village et dévoileraient l'emplacement du huitième sanctuaire !

Jack : toujours ce huitième sanctuaire !

Artelis : bon et bien maintenant que vous savez tous, je vais vous laisser aller vous coucher pour être en forme pour la Taïla de demain ! Quant à moi j'ai un conseil à présider ! Bonne nuit !

SG1 : Merci à vous aussi !

Une fois artelis sorti de la tante, Sam alla se coucher, non sans un « bonne nuit » à ses partenaires ! Teal'c la suivit peu de temps après ! Il ne restait plus que le colonel et l'archéologue ! Soudain, Daniel se retourna vers Jack, avec un regard suppliant !

Jack : je n'aime pas quand vous me regardez de cette façon, ça tourne toujours mal par la suite ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez ENCORE !

Daniel : et bien j'aimerai aller demander un délai de plus pour rester ici quelque temps et étudier ces fresques ! Mais je voudrai aller le demander tout de suite au général !

Jack : il en est hors de questions, j'ai des congés à prendre et puis…

Daniel et Jack se trouvaient sur le chemin qui menait à la porte des étoiles. Jack avait cédé devant la détermination de l'archéologue !

Jack : vous savez Daniel je ne veux pas vous faire de peine mais j'ai bien peur que le général ne refuse de nous laisser en plan dans ce trou perdu de la galaxie !

…. : accepté !

Daniel : merci général ! Nous serons donc de retour dans 4 jours au plus tard !

Jack pour lui-même : mais c'est pas vrai !

Puis tous deux rentrèrent au village pour pratiquer la même activité que les deux autres membres de SG1, à savoir dormir

**Pendant la nuit :**

Tout était calme, seul le bruit de l'eau coassante du lagon, claquant sur les rochers rythmait doucement et régulièrement le repos de la nuit. Les quelques conifères aux alentours plissaient élégamment au toucher du vent, leurs écorces craquant et grinçant selon l'inclinaison qu'adoptait l'arbre. On ne distinguait rien dans cette nuit, juste quelques détails que permettait la lumière émanant des étoiles.

Puis une ombre se faufila à travers les herbes hautes. Impossible de savoir si elle était animale ou seulement l'union de plusieurs autres ombres. Zigzaguant agilement entre les sapins, elle restait muette, ne dérangeant aucunement la quiétude de la nuit. On pouvait maintenant s'apercevoir que cette ombre, en plus de se mouvoir, avançait en direction du village endormi. Une autre ombre la suivie, puis une autre et encore une.

Maintenant au nombre de quatre, elles avançaient silencieusement vers le village Boreallis, s'accroupissant au moindre bruit. Le groupe se dirigea au Nord du village. Là une dizaine de tantes se profilaient devant nos ombres.

On entendit des bruits étouffés, un craquement, quelque chose avait du tomber ou être casser. Un murmure puis, …plus rien. Les ombres s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et disparurent comme elles étaient venues, se mêlant à la nuit en se fondant au gré des arbres !

A SUIVRE dans…euh…et ben j'ai pas encore trouvé le titre ! lol !

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ou du moins pas trop déçu !

J'accepte toute critique constructive !

Juste un bémol pour les fautes d'orthographes, pitié, oubliez-les !

** Atomic cam's**


	3. jeu de piste et détention

Le huitième sanctuaire

Chapitre 3 : jeu de piste et détention

L'astre du jour venait à peine de faire son apparition. Le village, progressivement, reprit vie et le quotidien des habitants reprit le dessus, sur le sommeil de la nuit passée.

Daniel se réveilla difficilement, comme à son habitude, et chercha ses lunettes pendant quelques minutes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il les avait sur la tête et qu'il s'était endormi avec ; une fois de plus en lisant un de ces vieux manuscrit qu'il apprécie tellement !

Teal'c, toujours aussi stoïque, se releva de son « lit », posa les pieds au sol et se mit debout

Du coté de Jack, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, allongé sur sa couchette, il réfléchissait ! (WOW !). Il s'en voulait d'avoir était aussi brutale avec Carter dans la matinée de la veille ! Après tout elle ne lui avait rien fait, non mais elle avait tout dit ! Et puis il avait ses raisons ! Mais bon Sam n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir vu leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris, le jour de leur arrivée ! Malgré cela il s'était juré que dès qu'il la reverrait, il irait s'excuser et lui expliquerait le pourquoi de sa réaction ! Mais en attendant ce moment, inconsciemment il, commençait à paniquer à l'idée même de lui rouvrir ses veilles blessures et de lui dévoiler une partie sombre de sa vie ! Lui le « grand O'neill avec deux L » perdait tous ses moyens devant une femme ! (Oui peut-être mais pas n'importe laquelle !)

Ainsi décidé, le colonel se lava, s'habilla et surtout se donna du courage pour se rendre dans la tente de son second ou plutôt de sa SECONDE ! Il sortit discrètement de sa tante, pour ne pas être vu de Daniel, puis une fois posté devant l'habitation de Sam, resta figé ! Les doigts entremêlés, faisant des ronds avec son pied droit, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire ! Finalement il se décida à l'appeler pour savoir si elle était ou non dévêtue ! Evidemment quand le colonel ne sait pas comment aborder la situation il fait toujours une touche d'humour !

Jack : OUH OUH, la belle au bois qui dort c'est l'heure du réveil !

Sam : …….

Jack toujours avec son humour légendaire : Carter, je ne voudrais pas vous affoler mais je crois que vous vous êtes coulée ! Il est 11h et vos prélèvements ne vont pas s'enregistrer tous seuls dans votre ordinateur, se serai trop facile !

Ce coup marchait à chaque fois, Sam croyant à ce qu'il disait sortait en 3ème vitesse de sa tente et affolée, s'excusait de son retard et redemandait l'heure ! C'est à ce moment précis que Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en lui avouant qu'il n'était que 8h ! _La dernière fois avait particulièrement plu au colonel ! En effet Sam s'était prit le lacet dans la sardine de sa tente et en sortant, elle avait trébuché et lui était tombée dessus ! Ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés au sol, elle couchée sur lui ! _Un sourire malicieux illumina le visage de notre colonel en repensant à ce moment privilégié !

Mais cette fois aucune réaction ni aucune réponse de Sam ne se fit entendre. De plus Jack commençait à se trouver idiot de parler seul avec un bout de tissu tendu devant lui ! Mais Sam était peut-être encore endormie et il savait très bien qu'autant elle pouvait passer des nuits blanches pendant des jours, autant elle pouvait avoir le sommeil très lourd parfois.

Jack _quand même un peu inquiet_ : CARTER ? Vous êtes là, non parce que j'avais quelque chose à vous dire et…

Là il n'en pouvait plus, parler seul et faire de longs monologues n'était pas son rayon ! Déterminé à se faire pardonner et à s'expliquer, il entra dans la tente !

Mais au lieu d'y trouver une belle blonde au réveil difficile, il trouva un vide affolant. En effet la tente était déserte. Pris de panique, le colonel voulut appeler Daniel mais se ravisa en se disant qu'elle était peut-être déjà debout et au travail -ce qui soit dit en passant ne l'étonnerai pas le moins du monde- Aussi décida-t-il de faire un état des lieux. Il fut surpris de retrouver sa veste et ses chaussures posés voir jetés au sol ! Il connaissait Sam par cœur, et il la savait assez frileuse : elle ne sortait jamais le matin sans sa veste et surtout ne marchait jamais sans ses chaussures. De plus il s'aperçu que des coussins avaient valsés au sol et que le tapis central était légèrement replié sur lui-même ! Sam avait eu de la visite ! Soudain la chose paru évidente aux yeux du colonel et lui faisait froid dans le dos : Sam avait été enlevée pendant la nuit, à l'insu de tous ! C'est ainsi que jack se rendit compte de quelque chose d'horrible, il avait peur, peur pour elle, peur de la perdre !

**Pendant ce temps, dans un lieu tenu secret **

Le major émergeait difficilement d'un long sommeil force. Ses lui paraissaient lourds et elle avait du mal à les maintenir ouverts. Des mots lui résonnaient dans la tête, des voix, elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre pour l'instant. Seules ces paroles : « tu es mienne, et tu seras bien obligé de m'apprécier » ainsi qu'un rire tyrannique la raccrochaient au souvenir de cette nuit passée ! Elle ne savait ni où elle se trouvait, ni ce qu'elle faisait là. Et Carter, ne supportant pas ne rien contrôler, voulut se lever de ce lit sur lequel elle était couchée ! Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'y était pas seulement couchait mais attachée ! En effet deux liens aux mains et aux jambes lui empêchaient tout mouvement. « Prisonnière », voilà ce qu 'elle était ! Bien que la situation ne lui plaisait guère, elle ne cria même pas ! Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu faire ce plaisir à ses ravisseurs ! Et comme tout bon militaire, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce : elle était circulaire, à peine meublée et il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée, donc qu'un seul endroit pour s'échapper d'ici ! Une chose paru étrange à Sam, elle avait déjà vu cette pièce, en schéma, mais où ? De plus il lui semblait que cet endroit avait une fonction autre qu' un lieu de détention !

Soudain deux hommes surgirent mais restèrent dans la pénombre de la pièce ! Un grand, beau, à l'air ténébreux et un second plutôt banale. Le premier, à l'allure fière et noble, affichait un sourire satisfait et vainqueur se tenant devant. L'autre semblait soumis et se tenait derrière celui qui paraissait donc être le chef ! Sam fronça les yeux pour essayer de savoir qui étaient ces personnes. Mais poursuivie par le mal de tête, due à son sommeil forcé, et à cause de la lumière provenant du tunnel, elle ne put que dissimuler leur silhouette. Elle entendit juste un « parfait » rauque avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur !

**De retour au village :**

Ici, rien n'allait plus ! Jack sur les nerfs, comme chaque fois que disparaissait un membre de son équipe, n'arrêtait pas de courir à droite, à gauche, et d'agresser les gens pour un oui où un non ! Daniel n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait beau chercher, aucune hypothèse pouvant expliquer la disparition de Sam ne lui venait à l'esprit ! Seul Teal'c avait l'air satisfait de ce qu'il avait trouvé et surtout de ce qu'il en avait conclu !

Teal'c : O'neill !

Jack, arrivant en courant : Quoi ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Teal'c : c'est fort possible !

Jack : et ben allez-y, crachez le morceau !

Le jaffa leva un sourcil et regarda Daniel Jackson, qui venait de se joindre à la conversation, d'un air perplexe ! Ce dernier cru bon d'expliquer, comme à son habitude, que cette phrase était une expression argotique et qu'il lui expliquerai plus tard ! Puis il précisa :

Daniel : Continuez Teal'c !

Teal'c : d'après les différentes empruntes trouvées derrière la tente du major Carter, il y avait 4 personnes . De plus vu la taille des pieds et la profondeur des empruntes, cela ne peut être que des hommes ! Les empruntes du major n'apparaissent nul part et les empruntes sont légèrement plus marquées au retour, ce qui laisse supposer qu'ils l'ont porté ! De plus le major ne s'est pas débattue vu que les hommes ont marché droit et de façon régulière. Mais le problème c'est que des traces de lutte sont visible à l'intérieur de la tante ! Je crains fort qu'ils aient assommé, endormie ou peut-être tuer le major !

Daniel : ils ne l'ont pas tuer, c'est une certitude !

Teal'c : Quel argument peut vous faire avancer cette théorie avec autant d'assurance ?

Daniel : Et bien quel est l'intérêt de tuer une personne pour ensuite l'enlever ? Non ! Je pense qu'ils ont juste fait en sorte qu'elle ne bouge pas durant le voyage et qu'elle ne voit pas ou ils l'ont emmené ! Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont besoin d'elle, qu'ils attendent quelque chose d'elle !

Jack colérique : C'EST JUSTEMENT CE QUI ME FAIT PEUR ! Bon allez Daniel rassemblez vos affaires, on fiche le camps d'ici !……….Au fait bien joué Teal'c.

Daniel : Mais comment ça ? Et Sam…. !

Jack très énervé : Vous pensez que je vais la laisser ici, c'est ma faute si elle est dans cette situation, alors , c'est hors de question ! Maintenant vous faites vos valises et on part à sa recherche !

Daniel : Jack !

Jack : QUOI ? Daniel…

Daniel : on ne sait même pas où elle peut se trouver ! je sais que c'est dur d'attendre que ça se passe mais nous devrions rester ici, rassembler d'autres indices, et surtout rester calmes ! Partir sans savoir où aller serai une perte de temps précieux !

Jack, qui avait refoulé sa colère et surtout sa peur jusqu'à présent, ne put plus se retenir et, de rage, il shoota dans une caisse située à sa droite ! Elle valsa à 6 bons mètres ! Il sortit la tête baissée de la tante, et alors qu'il allait passer ses nerfs sur le premier venu, Teal'c le rattrapa et le prit par le bras pour le forcer à le regarder !

Teal'c : O'neill, je ne vous ai pas dit mais il y avait une cinquième emprunte, à l'orée du bois ! Mais elle n'a pas bougé, un autre homme qui devait attendre les autres, les surveiller !

Le colonel se calma puis se retourna face au bois, celui même où il avait perdu la trace de Sam ! Il baissa la tête de nouveau ! Et après un petit temps de réflexion il releva la tête !

Jack : Ouais, en gros c'est leur chef !

Teal'c : Je le pense en effet. Et ses empruntes se dirigent vers le village !

Jack : Bien enfin une vraie piste ! Prévenez Daniel, on part à la chasse !

Alors que Teal'c allait partir accomplir la tache que lui avait incombé le colonel, ce dernier le rappela afin de lui poser une ultime question !

Jack : Dites moi , Teal'c, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour me parler de cette emprunte,

Teal'c avec un sourire en coin : Afin de vérifier que mes intuitions étaient justes !

Jack : Et… ?

Teal'c : Et elles le sont !

Le jaffa s'inclina , saluant le colonel, puis prit congé de celui-ci resté sur sa fin ! Teal'c alla retrouver Daniel resté dans la tente !

Du coté de Sam, les choses reprenaient petit à petit leurs places ! Carter savait qu'elle avait été enlevée pendant la nuit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Puis le trou noir, juste son réveil ici. D'ailleurs en ouvrant les yeux elle avait été aveuglée mais cela était du à une lumière émanant d'un tunnel, une sortie, et non directement du soleil, comme elle l'avait cru au départ. De plus ces deux hommes, qu'elle avait entraperçu, lui paraissaient familiers

Alors que la jeune femme reprenait ses repères, un homme lui lança violemment de l'eau à la figure afin de la réveiller ! Sam sursauta et ragea en criant qu'elle était déjà réveillée ! Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à jurer, elle reconnu le lanceur d'eau : ce n'était autre que ce petit homme à l'air soumis. Sa silhouette était bien la même que dans ses souvenirs ! Sam le dévisagea !

Homme : … je suis…euh…je suis vraiment désolé ! Mais comprenez moi il me fallait obéir à mon maître !oh, pardonnez moi déesse ! Accordez moi votre clémence ! pitié !

Sam ne savais plus quoi penser, consternée, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, ni à prononcer la plus petite syllabe ! L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, semblait avoir peur et son regard était bon et naïf, la suppliant de le pardonner ! Après s'être remis de cette première approche, le major se redressa et se décida à poser des questions !

Sam : Attendez un peu, je ne comprend pas ! Vous me demandez de vous accorder des choses dont je n'ai pas connaissance ! De plus, vous voulez que je vous pardonne ? Mais pour avoir fait quoi de si terrible, et puis qui êtes vous ?

Homme : Je m'appelle Korane et je suis un serviteur, un simple serviteur, je ne fais qu'obéire ! Je ne voulais pas vous offenser mais mon maître m'a ordonner d'agir ainsi ! Je ne puis lui résister, si vous saviez de quoi il est capable pour arriver à ses fins !

Sam : Mais pourquoi dites vous m'avoir offenser, et c'est qui ce maître dont vous semblez avoir si peur ! Quel individu peut être assez cruel pour engendrer tant de terreur ! Vous voulez mon avis, c'est un lâche, il n'est pas capable d'agir lui-même ! je suis sure qu'il n'ose même pas venir ici ! Il n'assume même pas ses actes, et le pire, vous m'entendez, le pire c'est que c'est à cause de lui que je prisonnière dans ce lieu sordide !Si je le tenais, je crois que je…

….. : Que vous ?

Korane : oh mon maître ! Je l'ai réveillé comme vous l'avez ordonné.

…... : Déguerpi misérable, nous reparlerons de tes faiblesses plus tard ! Tu recevra à juste titre ta punition, mais avant j'ai des choses à régler ! file !

Korane : oui mon maître.

….. : Alors très chère déesse, qu'allez vous me faire ! n'inversez pas les rôles, ici c'est moi qui commande et c'est vous qui êtes ma prisonnière ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir puisque ce lieu est assez bien gardé, et que de toute manière vous êtes attachée !

Sam : et je pourrai savoir qui vous êtes pour me parler sur ce ton et pour traiter ce pauvre Korane comme vous le faite ! (puis elle se mit à hurler tant la situation lui déplaisait) Vous vous dissimulez dans l'ombre, vous avez peur ! Faites moi donc face, vous qui êtes si prétentieux !

….. : c'est vous qui l'aurez voulu !

l'homme s'avança et se plaça à un mètre de Sam ! cette dernière ne put empêcher un « non » de sortir du plus profond de sa gorge et ainsi de la traire dans sa surprise, aussi mauvaise soit elle ! cet homme qui la retenait, et pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, cet homme si froid était celui si mystérieux, de la veille ! Elle le reconnu tout de suite !

Sam _murmurrant_ : Timokaï !

Timokaï: Quelle mémoire déesse, je vous félicite; Maintenant que vous êtes mienne et réveillée, nous allons pouvoir discuter!

Sam : Si c'est tout ce que vous désirez, discuter, dans ce cas je ne pense pas qu'il faille m'attacher, à part peut être pour vous éviter de prendre un crochet du gauche dont vous vous souviendrez !

Timokaï _riant_ : allons économisez vos forces, vous en aurez besoins ! Une déesse telle que vous ne devrait pas s'abaisser à combattre comme un homme !

Sam : mais pourquoi tout le monde agit-il de la sorte ! On m'implore, on m'appelle déesse, je sais même pas pourquoi, et on me retient de force, on m'endort contre mon grès ! (haussant la voix) Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez bon sang !

TimokaÏ : ne jouez pas à cela avec moi !

Sam : Mais je …

Timokaï : vous vous prenez pour qui ! Je suis le futur chef du village et je vous ai tout de suite reconnu ( puis il changea de ton et la tutoya pour la rabaisser !) Toi et tes amis n'êtes vraiment pas discrets, arriver comme cela en groupe, tous ensemble ! il n'y a que mon père pour être assez bête et vous croire, vous écouter parler de choses merveilleuses qui n'existent pas ! Lui et ses idées de faible !

Sam : Comment ça moi et mes amis ?

Timokaï : Te souviens tu des prophéties de mon père ? et bien j'ai fait le lien avec vous ! Tes trois amis sont les trois saints, je l'ai su dès que je les ai vus, le symbole que conte la prophétie est cet écusson, avec la forme d'un triangle surmonté d'un anneau, qu'ils ont à leur épaule ! De plus ce sont trois homme !

Sam : Mais moi, aussi je l'ai cet écusson ! Cela ne prouve rien, vous faites fausse route, nous appartenons simplement à la même organisa…

Timokaï : IL SUFFIT ! c'est encore une de tes ruses pour me tromper ! On dit de toi que tu es rusée, et je dois avouer que c'est vrai ! Mais tu ne m'aura pas Sajanitha !

Sam : hein ? Mais vous délirez, je ne suis pas Sajanitha !

Timokaï : Tu crois que je suis stupide ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas fait le rapport entre **S A** M **A** **N T H A** et **S A** J **A N **I **T H A** ! De plus tout coïncide ! Tu as les cheveux courts, comme un homme, et d'une couleur or !

Sam : Chez nous sur Terre on appelle ça le blond et les militaires ont tous les cheveux courts ou attachés ! Alors c'est un hasard si…

Timokaï : N'essais pas de m'embrouiller, tes efforts seraient vains de toute façon ! De plus tes yeux sont d'un bleu aussi magnifique que l'eau du lagon !

Sam _n'en pouvant plus_ : Et même si cela est vrai, que voulez vous de moi ?

TimokaÏ : Le pouvoir bien entendu !

Sam : Rien que ça, « et avec ceci ! » En plus je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai vous être utile, je ne sais rien et je ne suis pas de ce monde !

Timokaï : Pas la ,peine ! D'après la prophétie, si nous nous unissons, notre enfant obtiendra le pouvoir dès sa naissance, de droit divin ! Ainsi je pourrai gouverner pendant son enfance et ensuite je guiderai sa main à ma guise !

Sam : C'est ignoble ! Et si pensez que je vais me laisser faire sans réagir vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil , et très profond en plus! Encrez vous bien ça dans le crâne !

Mais en même temps qu'elle prononçait ces mots et qu'elle s'acharnait à se défendre, le futur chef s'avançait de plus en plus d'elle! Sam ne pouvait plus bouger, elle avait reculer au maximum contre le mur et elle était à présent bloquée contre le lit ! Elle ne pouvait qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant, impuissant, cet homme se rapprocher dangereusement d 'elle ! Elle ouvra la bouche pour hurler, espérant peut-être que quelqu'un vienne la sauver ! Elle espérait voir surgir O'neill, venu pour elle, mettre une raclée à son agresseur ! Mais elle n'en eu pas l'occasion : une main vint se loger sur sa bouche, faisant fuir ses espérances ! Mais Timokaï continuait d'avancer ! Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa sauvagement ! Sam se débattait autant qu'elle pouvait, mais plus elle luttait et plus cet homme l'embrassait fougueusement, lui tenant les poings liés pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe et qu'elle ne bouge trop !

Soudain Sam vit la lueur d'espoir qui pouvait la sortir de là ! Elle frappa Timokaï de toute ses forces avec ses pieds, encore liés. Le jeune homme, qui était couché sur elle, fut projeté contre le mur. Il se cogna la tête contre la paroi, et tomba inconscient sur le sol. Le major ne fit ni une ni deux et roula sur le lit afin de poser les pieds au sol sans tomber ! Elle s'aperçut que son agresseur possédait un sabre courbé accroché à son ceinturon ! Elle s'en muni et coupa ses liens ! Elle se redressa mais au moment où elle allait se mettre à courir, Timokaï, qui venait de refaire surface, se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber au sol ! Alors qu'elle était à plat ventre il la retourna pour lui faire face ! Il lui tenait les poings de chaque coté de la tête !

Timokaï : Où crois tu aller comme ça ! Tu es à moi !

Sam : Quitte à choisir, le plus loin possible d'ici !

Le futur chef, en position de force, se releva, en tenant fermement Carter, et la ramena sauvagement vers lui ! Sam souri et lui envoya un formidable coup de genou dans l'estomac ! Elle était douée pour le corps à corps et il lui avait donné une occasion inespérée ! Sam put ainsi se libérer et reprendre sa course de plus belle. Malheureusement Timokaï était loin d'être stupide ! Il s'était douté que cette femme , intelligente comme elle était, arriverai à lui échapper ! Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait posté un comité d'accueil un peu plus lion dans le tunnel, dans l'ombre !

Sam qui ne s'attendait pas à être rattrapée, ne fit pas attention à se qui pouvait se trouver devant elle. Elle entra en collision avec un des garde de Timokaï et finit sa course dans le décor. La violence du choc fut telle, que toute sonnée, elle se put que sentir deux hommes l'empoigner et la traîner jusqu'à son lit ! Là ils l'attachèrent et elle ne put distinguer que le sourire de vainqueur pitoyable qu'affichait Timokaï avant de s'évanouir !

Revenons du coté des hommes de SG1 :

Jack toujours aussi énervé, tournait en rond sous le regard désabusé et surtout habitué de Teal'c ! Daniel discutait avec le chef du village, Artelis !

Artelis : c'est vraiment tragique ce qui est arrivé à votre amie ! Vous savez mon fils aussi disparaît souvent et pour moi c'est toujours difficile de ne pas me faire de soucis pour lui ! Que voulez vous j'ai beau savoir qu'il connaît tous les recoins de nos terres, toutes les cachettes possibles, je, le fais chercher à chaque fois ! Mais pour vous je comprends que ses oit plus difficile et Jack a l'air vraiment mécontent !

Daniel : c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Artelis : Vous savez ici, sur notre planète, lorsqu'un homme éprouve de tels sentiments pour une femme, et bien il va lui déclarer son amour ! Ensuite si c'est réciproque le mariage a lieu et s'en suit une nuit de noces et puis…

Daniel : Mais chez nous aussi !

Artelis : et bien dans ce cas je ne comprends pas ce qui l'empêche…

Daniel : oh, c'est plus compliqué que cela chez les militaires du moins je crois !

Artelis : Les militaires ? qu'est ce que vous appelez des militaires ?

Daniel : Et bien sur Terre se sont des hommes comme des femmes qui défendent d'autres gens lors d'une guerre, ou bien qui exercent des missions diplomatiques ! Souvent ils sont tenus au secret ! Sam et Jack sont tous les deux des militaires et ils ont pour mission de défendre la Terre des attaques des ennemis ! Ce sont en quelque sorte des soldats , des guerriers si vous préférez ! Mais la différence c'est qu'ils ont choisit de faire ce métier !

Artelis : Et où est la complication dans tout cela !

Daniel : Dans notre monde, les militaires doivent respecter un ensemble de lois et de décrets qui forment une chartre qu'ils signent au début de leur carrière pour être obligés de la respecter plus tard ! Ainsi deux militaires de la même équipe ou de la même affectation n'ont pas le droit d'entretenir une relation amoureuse !

Artelis : c'est dommage pour eux ! Mais ils n'y peuvent rien ?

Daniel : J'en sais rien et puis de toute manière ni l'un ni l'autre n'admettra ses sentiments et aucun ne fera le premier pas vers l'autre ! Ils se cachent lâchement derrière le règlement !

Artelis : Donc Sam ressent bel et bien des sentiments, je l'ai senti ! Mais vous savez leur peur et compréhensible ! Ils ont sans doute beaucoup à perdre !

Daniel : Oh, juste la cour martiale, et peut être un emprisonnement ! Mais ce n'est pas cela qui les retient, c'est la peur de souffrir de leurs sentiments mutuels, de ce qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre ! Bref c'est très compliqué ! En tout cas pour en revenir à Sam, Jack ne devrait pas autant s'inquiéter, elle es très rusée et aussi coriace que lui !

Artelis : Oui mais elle est aussi très belle ! (puis pour lui) Pas étonnant que certains l'aient prit pour notre déesse !

Daniel : Quoi ? Qu'avez vous dit ?

Artelis : Euh, rien de bien important, je songeais simplement !

Daniel : Si répétez s'il vous plait ! J'insiste !

Artelis : Et bien j'ai seulement dit que vu sa beauté ce n'était pas étonnant que certains l'aient prit pour notre déesse Sajanitha !

Soudain le visage de Daniel s'illumina et le jeune homme se retourna et serra le poing de contentement ! Il fit de nouveau face à Artelis fière de lui !

Daniel : Mais oui, c'est bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

Daniel s'excusa brièvement auprès du chef et lui dit qu'il était désolé pour son fils ! Puis il se dirigea en courant près de la tente de Sam où le colonel faisait toujours les cents pas dans une frustration noire ! Il avait ruminer de la sorte toute la matinée !

Daniel _essoufflé_ : Jack ! J'ai peut être une piste !

Jack : Allez Daniel, inspirez expirez ! Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous étouffiez au moment où vous pensez avoir retrouvé Sam !

Daniel : …Sam ?

Jack : Et bien quoi encore !

Daniel : Vous l'avez appelez SAM !

Jack : Non c'est faux !

Daniel : Si !

Jack : Non !

Daniel : Si vous l'avez dit !

Jack : Non !

Daniel : JACK !

Jack : Daniel ! Et puis même ! Qu'est ce ça change à la situation !…. Bon…euh…elle vient cette piste ?

Daniel : euh oui évidemment. Donc voilà, nous parlions de Sam avec Artelis, lorsqu'il a dit que ce n'était pas étonnant que certains l'aient prit pour leur déesse .

Jack : Et alors qu'est ce que cela à avoir avec les ravisseurs de Carter ?

Daniel _ironique_ : Ah, vous surveillez vos mots !

Jack : DANIEL !

Daniel : Bon vous vous rappelez qu'ils se prosternaient tous devant nous !

Jack : Ouais, c'était cool ! J'aimais bien, on se sent apprécié !

Daniel : Et bien c'était parce qu'ils nous prenaient pour les trois saints de leur prophétie, mais aussi perce que plusieurs d'entre eux croyaient que Sam était Sajanitha, leur déesse, ou du moins sa réincarnation !

Jack : Daniel, ne vous vexez pas surtout, j'adore ce que vous faites ! Sans blagues, vos bouquins sont …GENIAUX ! Mais vous tournez trop autour du pot et moi JE N'AI PAS LA PATIENCE !

Daniel : euh..Jack vous n'avez jamais ouvert un de mes bouquins !

Jack : Ouais bon !… Cela n'empêche que j'adore ce que vous faites, surtout quand vous le faites VITE !

Daniel : ouais… enfin bref ! Mais si rappelez-vous, tous les signes distinctifs de cette déesse coïncident bizarrement avec la description de Sam ! Les cheveux courts comme un homme, les yeux bleus et je suppose que le blond de ses cheveux est passé pour de l'or à leurs yeux ! De plus elle a montré qu'elle était très maligne et intelligente !

Jack : Mais cela est du au règlement, les cheveux courts et Carter est sans doute l'un des plus gros cerveaux de la Terre alors je ne vois pas ce que ça change !

Daniel : Oui tout cela est vrai mais eux, ici, ils l'ignorent !

Jack : Et vous pensez que ce serai la raison de son enlèvement ?

Daniel : J'en ai bien peur ! Et la suite ne va pas vous plaire !

Jack _un tantinet inquiet_ : C'est à dire… ?

Daniel _ayant un peu peur de la réaction du colonel_ : …pff.. Ben d'après leur quatrième prophétie, celui qui s'uni à la déesse obtiendra d'elle un enfant qui sera la toute puissance de ce village, et aura le pouvoir absolu, en tant que descendant directe de la déesse !

Jack : Je ne vois toujours pas ce que Carter vient faire là dedans ! C'est vrai, en plus avant qu'elle se laisse faire… !

Daniel _s'énervant_ : Mais vous ne comprenez donc jamais rien ou vous le faites exprés ! BON SANG !

Jack _le coupant_ : ATTENTION DANIEL !

Daniel : Mais si , ici , ils prennent Sam pour leur déesse, ils feront tout pour qu'un homme assez important lui fasse un enfant !

Soudain le visage de Daniel se crispa ! Il venait de faire un lien important entre plusieurs situations ! Il en resta sans voix ! Jack lui ne s'en aperçu pas, trop occupé à rager sur celui qui oserait la toucher, et en plus, il essayait toujours de comprendre »e les dires de Daniel !

Jack : Toute votre théorie aurai pu marcher, mais rappelez-vous qu'on leur a bien fait comprendre que nous n'étions ni des dieux ni des saints ! Et grâce à l'aide d'Artelis, ils nous ont cru ! Daniel ? Oh, vous m'écoutez quand je parle ! Faudrait pas inverser les rôles !

Daniel : Oui j'ai entendu ! Maintenant je vais vous poser quelques questions !

Jack : On n'est pas là pour s'amuser, et je vous signal que Carter a peu être des ennuis à l'heure qu'il est !

Daniel : Mais écoutez-moi !

Jack _réticent_ : Je vous accorde deux minutes, de toute façon nous n'avons rien d'autre !

Daniel : Première question : N'y a t-il pas quelqu'un, dans ce village, qui ai regardé notre arrivée d'un air mécontent mais qui regardait Sam de façon envieuse et vicieuse ?

Jack : Ben si, le fils du chef.. euh… Tutekaï !

Daniel : Oui TIMOKAÏ !

Jack _pour lui-même_ : Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son petit manège ! Quel imbécile !

Daniel : Maintenant deuxième question : Quand vous aviez entre 30 et 20 ans, et que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien avec votre père, s'il vous disait quelque chose, que faisiez vous ?

Jack : Automatiquement le contraire !

Daniel : Donc si Artelis dit que « nous ne sommes ni des saints ni des dieux ", pour vous citer ?

Jack : Et bien Timorais, enfin son fils, va se persuader du contraire !

Daniel : Il est donc persuadé que Sam est sa déesse !

Jack : Oh l'ordure ! C'est lui qui l'a fait enlever! C'était ses empreintes que Teal'c a trouvées à l'orée du bois ! Elles se dirigeaient vers le village. Il faut le retrouver, et faites-moi confiance, on saura vite où est retenue Carter !

Daniel : Je ne pense pas…

Jack : …que se soit judicieux de lui abîmer le portrait ! Et bien ça m'est égal !

Daniel : Non j'allais dire que je ne pense pas qu'on le retrouve !

Jack : Et pourquoi cela ?

Daniel : Artelis a dit que son fils avait disparu ! De plus il connaît les lieux dix fois mieux que nous et il connaît plusieurs cachettes où il pourrait se réfugier !

Jack : Et cacher Carter ! C'est pour cela qu'il est retourné au village, pour faire le plein de provisions ! Il avait tout prévu et on n'a rien vu venir !

Daniel _désolé_ : Je crains fort que nous ne le retrouvions avant qu'il ait accompli sa tache !

Jack ne tenait plus ! C'en était trop ! Il se mit à hurler sur de pauvre Daniel, qui pourtant n'y était pour rien !

Jack : Il en est hors de question ! Vous m'entendez, hors de question ! (_puis éclatant de colère_) Je ne la laisserai pas tomber, on continue à chercher et on s'active ! Ce pourri ne touchera pas à un seul de ses cheveux tant que je le traquerai jours et nuits ! C'est bien clair ! Allez au boulot, prévenez Teal'c, on lève le camp !

Mais tout énervé qu'il puisse être, Jack ne pouvait que constater son immense impuissance face à la situation ! Pendant ce temps les choses suivaient leur court !

A SUIVRE

Dans : le huitième sanctuaire

Chapitre 4 : « ils dévoileraient l'emplacement du huitième sanctuaire » !

Atomic cam's


End file.
